A New Me
by TeamEmmettLutz
Summary: What if Bella had went to live with Renee. And came back after 2 years a new person. Will her new self help people accept her? Will the guys that always picked on her become more? You'll have to read to find out. Bad summary good story. All human.
1. Coming Back

**A New Me**

**Disclaimer:**

**There once was a lady named Stephanie Meyers. One night she went to bed and had a dream about a girl and a beautiful boy in a meadow. She ended up transforming her dream into a very successful book named twilight. And so on…. I do not own twilight!**

**AN: First fanfic so please R&R. Thank you**

**Coming Back**

We were coming back to forks. A place that in the past had become my personal hell on earth. At least I had my step sister, Alice. But still being bullied and picked on didn't really make me want to move back to forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie.

In the last two years Alice and I had been in Jacksonville, Florida with my mom, Renee. We had moved there after are freshmen year at forks high. It was decided that it was best after the bullying had gone to extremes. A subject I try to block out as much as possible. The only reason we are coming back now, because believe me if I had a choice I would stay away from here forever, was that my mom's new husband, Phil, wanted to take her away to travel the world, something she had always wanted to do. And that left me and Alice to either give up life as we know it and go with our parents or go back to forks. Alice had only been to forks with me once to visit my dad and she said it "WASN'T THAT BAD!" Ha! Well she hadn't been in the small all her life.

"Bella", Alice yelled from downstairs. "Come on we're going to miss our flight"

"Ok, Alice. I'm coming"

We were on our way to the airport now. Our flight was at 7:30 and it was already past 6. I'd been trying to put this moment off but I guess to get to forks I had to get on the plane and leave my perfect life here in Jacksonville.

My life had been miracously turned around. When I moved here with my mom and Phil I was just happy to get out of forks but when I met Phil and his daughter I find them to be amazing people. Alice had said she always wanted sisters or brothers so she happily accepted me into the family. First thing we did when I got here was go shopping and when she suggested it I thought _great she's one of those girls_ but she took me to the mall and got me a bunch of new clothes and then to the salon and I had full makeover. And I had to admit that I did look hot. With those changes and the ones that happened naturally, I had grown about three inches so my legs were long and lean looking and I had lost the rest of my "baby fat" so I was much skinnier, I actually felt confident in who I was for once. Not anything like I had felt in forks. Here I had guys who liked me and wanted to be with me in multitude of ways. They would flirt and I would attempt to flirt back. When I was in forks all the boys just pointed and laughed. When I would fall which would happen a lot they would go into hysterics. But the boys in Jacksonville found my shyness and clumsy ways to be cute. I eventually grew out of it but still.

I looked up to see that we had landed in Seattle. I must have zoned out thinking about all this. We got off the plane to find Charlie waiting for us.

"Hey Bells". Charlie said with a smile as wide as his face.

"Hi dad" I said. I loved to see Charlie smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Dad, you remember Alice."

"Yeah. How are you Alice?"

"Good and you Charlie?"

"Real now that you two are here!"

We all got into Charlie's cop car and drove the hour drive to forks. Charlie was the chief so this would be my motive of transportation until I got me a new one.

When we arrived at my old house we went to the room that we would have to share for the year since Charlie only had two rooms and he didn't want alike to have to sleep on the couch.

After me and Alice unpacked we went downstairs to eat anything I can find. We managed to find something and then went back up stairs to find something to wear. We had got a lot of winter clothes to bring to forks and we had to see what we had to know what kind of shopping we would have to do. Or that alike would do.

"We are going to have to hit up the malls quick. We have absolutely NOTHING to wear!" Alice said frustrated.

"Alice its fine we'll get by. Plus I'm not going to the mall in Charlie's cop car so you'll have to wait to go shopping for now."

"A few weeks! That's ridiculous."

"No, Alice, it's not. It's still summer and we can get away with shorts and tank tops for now anyway"

"I guess. Well we need to pick out our first day of school outfit. We need to look absolutely fabulous" Alice cheered while I groaned. I didn't exactly want to go back there. I didn't want all the bad memories coming back. But I had to. And I would make the most of it. I would make all that bullied me and picked on me and laughed at me regret it. My first order of business.

In a few days I was going back to Forks High a whole new me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: Thank You for reading. Please review! And sorry it was short. Promise it'll be longer next time.**


	2. Starting Over

**Chapter 2**

**Starting Over**

**AN: Well if your back thanks you. But don't get too excited that I updated quickly, school is starting in a week so it might be a while before I get chapters up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I pulled my new cherry red Ferrari in to the open parking and saw Alice pull into the spot next to me in her yellow Porsche. She had insisted on driving her own car even though it was totally unnecessary.<p>

We had gone car shopping a few days after we got here. Of course not in Forks they would never have anything this elaborate here. I and Alice went all the way to Seattle. We got these both at a pretty good deal. Only because Phil knew the guy who owned the place.

As we pulled up and got out I saw heads turn and stare. This is the reaction we hoped for when we arrived. I stepped out in my LOVE tank top that had the O a heart instead. With my black super skinny jeans that hugged what little shape I have and topped it off with a cute pair of ruby red wedged heel. Alice had insisted I wear them. Alice got out and had on a sparkly mini skirt and a shirt that fell off the shoulder. She had on heels that matched the skirt perfectly.

When we stepped out and started walking I heard the buzz we caused snooty looks from the girls and awed stares from the guys. Then a shiny silver Volvo, which was pretty nice I had to admit, sped into the parking lot causing the loud purr of the engine to feel the whole parking lot. It pulled two parking spots away from where we parked and was right in front of us cutting off are path to the school. As they rode by I saw the last people I wanted to and would have tried to avoid for the rest of my life. It was Edward, Jasper, and Emmet Cullen. Then there was also Rosalie Hale in the car too, Emmet's girlfriend.

"Rude" Alice said annoyed.

"Yeah, "I said nervous.

"Wow whose cars are those," Emmet's booming voice asked. "They're nice"

"Those are ours" Alice answered them kind of cockily. "You like" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Hell Yeah I like"! He said while the others just stared. Not at the cars but at us. It made me feel uncomfortable. Jasper had a cocky smile on his face and Edward looked a bit confused. Rosalie looked personally offended.

"Well we have to go" Alice said. "C'mon, Bella"

"Ok" I said and we walked off. But I heard slushy footsteps follow after us. It was Jasper and Edward.

"Hey wait up" Jasper came up next to us. Still with that cocky smile but had a little determination in his eyes. "So you guys are new here"?

"I am she's been here before" Alice answered

"Really, because we would of noticed. You too are the hottest girls we ever got here in Forks". Edward said. I blushed. I heard a snort come from behind me and I turned my head slightly to see who it came from, and it was Rosalie, of course. She was used to being the "hottest" girl in school. I guessed she didn't like that someone was finally showing her up. And we definitely were.

"Yeah. So with that being said and us being the coolest guy in Forks, we are obligated to take you out" Jasper said eyebrows raised. The way he said it, it was more like a statement than an invitation. I guess he thought it would be an automatic yes. I saw the perfect time to throw them off their high horse. They didn't seem like the guys that got turned down often.

"Well that's nice but we're busy" I said speaking for the first time. I had a smug sweet smile on my face as I grabbed Alice's hand and walked away. Alice waved a girly goodbye to the boys as I pulled her away.

"Why'd you do that Bella, their hot" Alice asked.

"I'm saving us a lot of trouble trust me. Plus didn't you say it's better to string a guy on to make them want you more" I said

"Yeah, I guess. And maybe they'll be in one of our classes"

"Sure" I lied. I hoped that neither one of them was in any of my classes.

We went to the main office to get our schedules for the year. We got a lot more stares are way there. One guy in the office dropped his books right on his foot when we walked in.

Turns out me and Alice had only one class together. Mostly because I was in more advanced classes than her. Like I had honors biology and English while she only had normal classes. The one class we had together was P.E. That was good, although I got over my clumsy stage I was still physically disable. I didn't do any sports back in Jacksonville, and that was mostly because I can't catch, throw, shoot, pass, or kick without hurting anyone else. Gym didn't have any exception, we had to go through every sport there is and every sport I couldn't do. Since Alice was in the class with me she could help me do nothing. Back home she was in my P. and she would jump in and save my ass when the ball would come flying at me.

"Ew, gym. I hate gym". I complained.

"Well lucky you are in there with me. I'll be saving your ass again this year too".

"You're right. But I don't like the fact that we have to take gym over again".

"Yeah having to have two semesters of P.E. sucks". Alice said.

"Well at least you'll survive the semester" I said with a pout.

After that we went to our first class of the day. We were already going to be late and we still didn't know exactly where to go. It wasn't that big of a school so we could find are way fine after a few days.

"Shouldn't you know where to go; I mean you did go here before". Alice asked looking at the map of the school. She was turning it different ways with her head cocked to the side and her brows mashed together.

"Not really, it was only for a year. I barely knew where I was going half the year." I said. Just then we heard footsteps running up behind us. We looked up to see it was Edward and Jasper.

"Hey" Edward said out of breath.

"Hey" Alice said all smiles.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class."? I asked annoyed. Why couldn't they leave us alone?

"No, we're so nice that we snuck out to come find you and help you two find your way to class" Jasper said still cocky as hell.

"Aw, how sweet of you but the schools not that big we can find our way fine". I said

"Why you do keep putting us down"? Edward asked. "We're just being nice"

"Yeah this is what we do for all the pretty girls". Jasper said as if it would make me more willing to fall for their charade.

"Wow, that's really nice of you", I said full of sarcascim. "I guess everyone who doesn't fit in that category has to wonder around the school lost, huh"?

"Look-"Jasper started

"No, you look; we are not your regular girls ok. We not going to fall for you're so called charm. And we can get around without you, but if we need you, we'll find you. Alright"? I said ready to walk away and be done with them.

"No, we're not alright with that" Jasper said and it sounded like he was annoyed now. But I know he wasn't giving up that easy.

"Yeah". Edward said. "We're just trying to be nice."

"We'll we're not interested" I said.

"Bella"! Alice said swatting me on my shoulder.

"Look we're not that easy to get rid of so might as well corporate", Edward said with a smug crooked smile that I had to admit made him look even cuter. "Plus I think we have a class together" he said pointing at the second spot on my schedule.

"Whatever" I said annoyed again at their cockiness. We were at the class I was supposed to be. Alice's classes were right down the hall five doors away. "Well this is my class sorry I have to leave you boys, I was enjoying myself so much".

"Ok, meet me here if you get out before me or I'll meet you here if I get out before you".

"Ok"

"Here I'll walk you to your class". Jasper asked Alice.

"Ok" Alice asked all smiles again.

"So I'll see you next hour"? Edward asked me. He smiled that adorable smile, and I almost smiled back. But I just rolled my eyes and walked into class.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like heaven in a bottle to me!<strong>


	3. Remember Me

**A/N:**** I know I know! If your still reading this story again thank you. It's been a while… a little more than a while since I've updated but hopefully this chapter is worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me<strong>

Of course he was there when first period ended, ready to walk me to my next class. Despite my sarcasm and obvious objection to him and his brother Jasper, he still wouldn't take a hint

"So how was your first class"? Edward asked he was sitting next to me in our biology class.

"Nice, I guess, since you weren't there to annoy me". I said. Deep down I was flattered hat he payed this much attention to me. But then I would remember the times him and his brothers would pick on me and call me names. Then I would want nothing to do with him.

"Ooh… Harsh", he said pretending to flinch. "But I'm pretty sure you missed me, by your side, flirting with you, trying to get you to change your mind about going out with me. Which you really should consider.".

I blushed at the words "flirting". He was flirting wasn't he? "No, not really." But I knew he knew that I was lying, that damn blush gave me away.

"Your cute when you blush" He said reaching up to rub my cheek softly with the back of his finger. How dare him! I barely know him and when I was here before he only noticed me enough to pick on me.

"Excuse me! Personal space please! I did not give you permission to touch me. I barely give you permission to talk to me, but you can't seem to shut up.". I said angered that he felt he had the right to just reach up and touch me. I blushed furiously, half still left from before and from also from the anger of what he just did.

Then this guy with slicked back, light brown, almost blond hair, came up to the desk with a look combined with confusion and anger.

"Umm what's up Edward" the boy asked. Edward rolled his eyes and said "I'm sitting here today we can switch spots for the day, right"? he said eyebrows raised. It suggested a challenge that I'm guessing the boy didn't want to give in to, and decided to walk away.

"Can you do that"? I asked, surely there had to be assigned seats since this was apparently the only seat left in the class room.

"Do what"?

"Just take his seat like that. I mean you're not anyone special"

He snorted. "I think I am and Mike knows the drill. If I need this seat for any reason he walks".

"Well that's not fair. And why did he have to move, until now there was only one person here anyway". I looked at him accusingly.

"I need my space sometimes" he shrugged like it was nothing wrong with it.

"Plus sometimes it would be a pretty girl new to the class and I would want to sit by her".

He sneered at me. How messed up was this guy? Did all of his good looks and money go to his head?

"I'm flattered" I said with a fake smile plastered on by face, voice full of sarcasm. "you're so nice you'll kick someone out their seat to sit next to me." The teacher finally came in to start his lesson, thankfully not bothering to introduce me to the class.

Class went on with that, me trying to ignore the cocky bastard sitting next to me. One time I actually talked to him, voluntarily by the way to ask him why he didn't take any notes and that he couldn't be that smart. Apparently he was now the smartest guy in the world and the teachers just gave up on trying making him take notes. _Like he did his own homework anyway._

By the end of class I was happy to get away. Almost escaping the beast. _Almost._

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to wait here. She's my sister not yours." I said ready for him to leave. But I was kind of glad to have some company. It just tainted by the fact it was him, annoying as ever.<p>

"Yea but I want to keep you company. I wouldn't want you standing here by yourself in these crowded hallways. Plus Jasper is meeting me here so we can walk you beautiful ladies to your next class."

"We don't need either of you to walk us to class." _We don't want you around us at all actually_, I thought. I would said it out loud but it seemed no matter how mean I was Edward wouldn't go away. So there no point in being unnecessarily cruel and you got to love a man with persistence. "So you could just go and take Jasper with you. Your services here are unneeded."

"Oh I think my services are very needed," he said suggestively "plus it wouldn't matter you have to see me again anyway. Remember we have fourth period together."

I snorted at his cocky statement and turned to wait for Alice. At the moment her class let out Jasper came sprinting down the hall towards the class. Almost knocking over a few people, and not even caring about that fact.

"Sorry stupid Ms Mayfield held me up. Something about being disruptive again. Anyway was sup?" he said nodding his head towards Alice.

"Hey" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would find something cute in a guy that was a total douche bag.

" How 1s your classes so far?" Jasper asked.

"They were nice, except the class I just came from. The teacher was a total biitcch…"

"Ha! Yeah, Ms. Hokinson is no joke! I – actually we have her fourth period" Edward announced, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Great!" I exclaimed. "What does she teach again?" I asked reaching for my schedule in my purse.

"She teaches FACS" he and Alice said together. I looked at Alice and burst out laughing. It was always the FACS teachers. The ones that were supposed to teach you how to sew and cook and give you those really annoying fake babies that scream more than a real baby really would. They were the ones you had to watch out for. _Go Figure_.

Jasper and Edward just looked at me like I was crazy as we walked. Alice knew of this struggle I had with this breed of teacher so she got it and tried to hide her giggles.

"Are we going to get to hear the joke any time soon?" They both questioned.

"Nothing" I stopped laughing. "I just don't have a good track record with these teachers"

"Really. Well this is interesting, are you telling me your not a good as you seem" Edward said. "You have to tell – " Just then the bell rang and everyone in the halls scrambled to class.

"Well it seems we have to go, don't we?"

"No. You can always just skip" I looked at Edward and shook my head.

"I'd rather not on my first day" I said slightly exasperated.

"Fine I'll see you two at lunch." Jasper said to the both of us, but was mostly looking at Alice.

"Looking forward to it!" Alice said enthusiastically. She walked into the classroom waving on her way in. Jasper left then, leaving me with Edward.

"I guess I'll see you next period?" he asked with his hands in his pockets. He almost looked innocent. It was kind of cute in a way.

"Yeah, I guess" I said blushing a faint pink.

"Great!" He exclaimed. Then he ran off down the hallway towards his class. Almost knocking down someone in the process by the way.

_Almost._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I know you were probably expecting more and I'm sorry it took so long to put up. But I have thought about a million times and just put off doing it. Plus I warned you that I would get distracted when school started back up. I will TRY my best to update more often. For those of you who are still reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Please review!**

**And if you would eventually want some different POV's let me know in a review please!**


End file.
